


Anniversary flower romance

by beizanten



Series: Batman Wonderwoman series [4]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten





	Anniversary flower romance

Flowers

 

Today was their anniversary. Not the anniversary of their marriage but the anniversary of they got together. Since it took months of effort before Bruce finally became hers, Diana decided to still celebrate it even after their marriage.

 

Bruce felt soft rose petal lips pressed so softly against his. His lips curled into a smile, and he slowly opened his eyes. His smile grew as he saw his alluring wife staring at him with such a loving gaze. Diana was far more beautiful now, than when they first met. 

 

'Was it possible for a woman to have eyes so brilliantly blue, hair quite that silky and moonlight skin? Or did love make everything look special?' 

 

Bruce registered that his gorgeous wife was already dressed for work. 

 

"Morning, honey. I brought you breakfast." Diana smiled affectionately. Then she lifted a tray of food with a single red rose from the small table beside Bruce's bedside and laid it beside her lover. "Pesto scrambled eggs with Blueberry pancakes, your favourite." 

 

Bruce smiled, pulled his wife close and kissed her slowly.

 

Diana couldn't hold back a moan and it only encouraged him. Bruce’s hands slid under Diana's shirt but his beauty reluctantly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"I have to get to work," Diana said apologetically. Even though her beloved had move to the outskirt of Gotham after their marriage, it still took an hour to fly to her workplace.

 

'Damn,' Bruce thought. 

 

"Eat your breakfast." Diana gave him one last chaste kiss to Bruce’s lips before ruffling his already messy bed hair. Bruce wanted to protest but stopped when he saw Diana had a huge, blinding grin on her face. The grin always made Bruce's blood travel two times faster and his heart speed up. "I love you." Diana said before she left the room. Her voice so full of love that something inside Bruce melted. 

 

"I love you too." Bruce said looking at the spot his wife had been before she left. He meant those words with every fibre of his being. He was so lucky to have Diana. 

 

XXX 

 

 

At work, Bruce started receiving a bouquet of Tulips every hour along with a card telling him what each flower meant and why that was so special to their relationship. Not only was it exciting to get flowers each hour but he was anxious to see what each flower was and what the card said for that hour.

 

Red Tulip meant perfect, enduring love. The card read ‘Like the Tulips continued to grow in water after they are cut, our love will withstand everything. Belief in my love as I belief in yours’. Bruce was deeply touched by it.

 

Pink tulips symbolized happiness, confidence, caring, attachment and good wishes. The card said ‘I am as attach to you as your shadow and whenever I am in your arm I am as happy as I can be.’

 

Yellow tulips represented friendship, happiness, a smile full of sunshine. The card read ‘You are my sunshine. My world would become cold and dark without you in it.’

 

Orange tulips symbolized mutual physical and spiritual connection between two people. The card read “You are my soulmate. I never understood what the song ‘How deep is your love’ meant until I met you because Bruce;

 

I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
You're my savior when I fall

 

This lyric that spoke right to my heart was how precious you’re to me. So few women had been as happy as I had been every hour since I married – so few have had such a wonderful sky of love for their common atmosphere, that perhaps it would seem strange when I write down that the sadness of death and parting was greatly lessened to me by the fact of my consciousness of the eternal, indivisible oneness of you and me.’

 

Purple Tulips symbolized royalty and rebirth. The card read ‘You are, and always will be the King of my heart! I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You make me feel like a new woman.’

 

White tulips were used to claim worthiness or to send a message of forgiveness. The word written on the card was ‘I know I probably unworthy of a lover like you but as long as I am living and breathing, I refuse to give you to someone else. I love you… I love you very, very much… I love you. You’re mine, only mine.’

 

Cream-colored tulips had a meaning of commitment or I love you forever. The card read ‘I am committed to you; body, heart and soul forever. If my entire existence had not been yours, the harmony of my being would have been lost, and I must have died — died inevitably.

 

Blue tulips meant individuality and uniqueness. “You’re a one of a kind man Bruce Wayne and I love you all the more for it.’

 

Variegated tulips represented beautiful eyes. The card read, ‘Your eyes are too vivid, like the sky at its clearest or stars that burn fluorescent blue, I was enchanted in it.’  
***

 

Bruce took a bath after he finish patrolling Gotham. When Bruce got out of the shower, he noticed all the lights in the manor were off. Right outside the bathroom door there was a candle on the floor with an arrow that read “Follow Me.”

 

Wearing his bath robe he followed the arrow, it lead to his… their room where there was another candle that lit up a beautiful vase with 3 red roses. On the card it said “One Year Already, Time Goes by Fast When Your Love is So Deep. Love Diana xox” Next to the vase there was another arrow.

 

Bruce followed a trail of arrows that lead to the dining room where 365 red Tulips lay across the floor and spelled out “I LOVE YOU That was the nicest, most romantic thing anyone ever done for Bruce. He was really surprised and touched that Diana willing to do all this for him. 

 

“I love you, Bruce.” Diana voice broke his reverie. She stood up from the dining table. Diana glowed with beauty and sensuality. The gown she wore was watered silk, catching the light as she moved, yet as dully smooth as a pewter. You could not look at it and not want to touch her. It clung to her and as she was naked underneath every movement she made let the rich fabric shout, Look! Look! Look!’ She really was really, really lovely. Her dark hair had been blow-dried into glossy waves and looked so soft it made Bruce wanted to melt.

 

Diana was so perfect, and he still didn't understand what he had done to deserve her. Nothing had ever made him happier.

 

“Come, dine with me.” She said holding her hand to him in invitation. “Alfred had worked hard for this dinner.”

 

He took her hand and followed her to the dining table. The table was full of delicious food, there was several scented candle lighting the dark room giving it a romantic feel.

 

Alfred had outdone himself. The food just keep coming and coming – 18 courses in all. After all that they still had dessert – tiramisu which was very delicious.

 

That night, they sat at the balcony watching the stars together. It was a sparkly night, and all the tension from working so hard and being so busy just melted away. It was just the two of them counting the stars and thanking their own lucky stars for the night, each other and just everything!

 

Bruce presented her with her present; a stunning diamond pendant, a circle of stones glittering like a meteor shower against a black sky. 

 

Bruce put the necklace around her neck. Just when she thought it couldn’t be better he said “This will do for now. I will give you your real present when the time comes.”

 

When Diana asked, Bruce replied that “Kal El’s Fortress of solitude had information about 10,000 extra-terrestrials species; I had been researching it to find a way to slow down my aging process or stop it completely.” 

 

The word to be with you eternally wasn’t spoken but Diana heard it as loud as a ticking bomb. 

 

She was awestruck at first; she knew what a hard decision this was for Bruce. Becoming immortal meant not joining his parent and later Alfred in the afterlife. It plucked at her heart. 

 

“…Since when?” Diana said the first question in her mind.

 

“Since the love letters. I realized that even if I got to be with our family and friends in the afterlife. A life without you would be the same as being alone.” Bruce voice was full of love. “So I choose you. Always you.”

 

Diana felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach so intensely that she kissed Bruce with all her heart. Bruce’s lips parted easily for her tongue when she swept it over the perfect cupid's bow. Slow syrupy pleasure buzzed through his veins, lighting all along his nerves in every spot their bodies touch. One of Bruce's big hands came up to cradle the back of her head. Diana threw an arm around Bruce's neck to get as close as possible. The warmth made the swoop of arousal vibrant until Diana was panting into the kiss. Diana kissed him as if it's the only thing that matters.

 

Their mouths parted for a moment, Bruce leaned their foreheads together and breathed into the space between them. The kisses were soft now, sending tingling shivers of sensation down her spine and making something heady and sweet twist in her stomach.

 

Diana hugged him tightly, stroked her fingers through the artful dishevelment of his hair. It felt good to hold Bruce like this, to have the warmth of him so close, to feel the play of muscle beneath her hands-solid and real and wonderful. If she could paint a feeling it would be this; joy, warmth and touch. Tears of happiness flow down her cheeks… to think Bruce would leave his mortality for her… It was a long time before she let him go.

 

The dark smoky look Bruce sent her way should be illegal. It made her hot all over with want “Let go to bed.” His voice was as sweet as molasses. 

 

They spent the entire night making sweet love to each other. Their dreams that night were so warm.


End file.
